Come Over
by itsamandything
Summary: Set during 1x11. Michael gets to explain everything to Sara.


**Come Over**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything **

**A/N: SET DURING 1X11**

_It's easier to lie to me, than to yourself  
Forget about your friends  
You know what they're gonna say  
We're bad for each other  
But we ain't good for anyone else_

_-Kenny Chesney _

Michael wanted to hang himself. Sara finding out about Nika like that was a low blow. A very low one. He hated himself, because now it was all ruined. All because of his stupid plan. That's what it was now. He hadn't expected to fall for Sara. That was completely unexpected. But he had, and now she hated him.

He had to fix things with her. He saw Katie walking towards the infirmary from the yard. "Nurse Welch," he called out and she walked over.

"I'm still scheduled with Dr. Tancredi today right?" He asked, his voice full of hope.

"As far as I know. Is everything okay Mr. Scofield?"

"It will be. What if I were to beg you to take an extra long lunch?" He asked her, eyes sparkling.

"I'll see what I can do. Why didn't you say you were married. I saw you this morning outside the conjugal room."

"It's a long story. The simple way to put it is, she needed help and I helped her. The kiss was just a show for the guards. She and I aren't married in the traditional sense. It's just a business arrangement." He explained, hoping this information would make it back to Sara.

"I'll make sure you're appointment will be on time." She said nodding her head, and Michael grinned. "See you later Mr. Scofield." She said before heading towards the infirmary.

…..

Sara was pissed. He could tell it from the moment he stepped into the infirmary. He also noted that it was empty. Great, Lewis was down the hall flirting with Becky. So no one would hear the bitching that was liable to come his way.

"Sara." He said softly and she turned away from him. "Don't." He said, grabbing her hand pulling her close to him. He brought her wrist up to his mouth and kissed it gently. "Please believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you." He said softly.

"I don't even know what we're doing here Michael." She said trying to release her hand but he held onto it. She could've yanked it if she really wanted to but, in all honesty she loved the feel go his hands on her.

"I'm trying to get you to understand that I should've told you about Nika. About our arrangement. I feel terrible that we were doing this dance and I held that back. I didn't expect to fall for you. Sara I…" he trailed off.

"What?" She said, exasperation in her voice.

"I love you." He said to her. His voice was low, and it made her weak in the knees. "Please believe me?" He asked her pulling her closer to where she was practically skin to skin with him. His free hand wrapping around her waist.

"I um, I need to get vitals on you. Go sit over there," she pointed and he obliged. She moved the privacy screen to where they were hidden. But, he didn't sit. No he stood and pulled her to him again.

"I love you too." She said, ever so painfully. "God, I've tried not to. But you're always there invading my thoughts, my dreams, my sleep." She said and he pulled her as close as he could get and crashed his lips onto hers.

His tongue slipped out, running over her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gladly granted. She moaned when their tongues connected. She wrapped her hands around his neck, trailing her nails down his back.

When they parted, they were both panting for air. "You.."

"Yes," she said to him.

"Are amazing." He said holding her close. "Do you really need vitals?"

"I just wanted to see you shirtless." She admitted and he pulled his gray t-shirt over his head. "Much better." She said and he pulled her into another kiss. This one was soft, and languid almost. His tongue gently stroking hers. Her palms, on his chest. His hands sliding lower until they reached her butt. He lifted her up and placed her on the table, where he was supposed to be sitting.

She widened her legs, and he stepped in-between them. His hands ran up and down her back, then went under her shirt. He felt her quiver at his touch. He pulled his hand from under her shirt, and played with the material at the bottom before running his hands up and down her stomach, the pad of his thumbs running the lines of her breasts, where the underwire met skin. "Touch me." She pleaded with him. He obliged. His hands grasped her breasts, he felt her hard nipples through her bra and shirt.

"Sara, we might need to stop." He said breathlessly, his chest heaving up and down trying to catch a breath.

"Good idea." She said climbing off the table. "We were about to um…"

"I know." He said putting his shirt back on. "I don't want that to happen here."

"Michael you have a five year sentence, 2.5 if you're on goos behavior." She reminded him.

"I know." He said calmly. He was about to blow it. But he couldn't lie to her. "I need to show you something." He said taking her hand pulling her over to the drain in the corner. "See how that pipe looks?" He asked her. "I did that. It's all apart of the plan to save Lincoln's life. I shouldn't have told you but I don't want to lie anymore, not to you."

"Why the pipe?" She asked carefully.

"The glass has pressure sensors, so does the door knob. The pipe get us in here without having to hurt you or anyone else that works in this building."

"Gotcha. You're not diabetic are you?" He shook his head. "Pugnac?" She asked and he nodded. "Son of a bitch," she called out.

"I needed access in here and pugnac and insulin in the short term aren't that bad for your body especially your kidneys or liver." He explained.

"When is this happening?"

"Friday hopefully." He answered her. "I have a way to get Linc in here. That's not the problem. The problem is there's too many people." He told her. "I had to make sacrifices, ones I'm not sure I can live with."

"Who else is supposed to go?" She asked him.

"Franklin, Sucre, Abruzzi and T-bag in conjunction with me and Linc. I wish there was a way to stop T-Bag from going. I have a plan for Abruzzi but I need his plane to get us far away from here."

"What if you had a different plane?" She asked him. "I could tell Bruce, I need some downtime and he could charter me a jet. Where would it need to be?"

"Top flight charters."

"What time?"

"Probably around 9:00. I know Abruzzi is going to have a van waiting to get us to the airfield."

"It's done. I can also get Abruzzi and T-Bag put in the SHU." She offered. "It'll be nice to see them away from the other prisoners.

"You'd do that?" He asked her and she nodded. "You're amazing." He said to her. "Whatever you do make sure you aren't followed. I don't want anyone tying that plane to you or to us. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I promise, I'll be careful. But you have to make me a promise."

"What's that?"

"You let me come with you. My dad hates me working here, I love what I do but I can work anywhere. But, I know if I let you walk out of my life I won't ever see you again and that's something I can't live with."

"Deal." He said to her, and she pulled him back behind the privacy screen to kiss him one last time. She moved the screen just as Katie and Lewis were walking through the door. "We done?"

"See you tomorrow." She said to him.

"Sure will," he said low enough for her to hear and he walked towards the CO.

_2 years later:_

"Michael get back here." Sara called after the toddler. He was walking well now, well enough to be walking too close to the bow of the boat. She grabbed the handle of his lifejacket and pulled him back to her.

They were headed back from the mainland to their little slice of heaven. They had to go into the mainland every once in a while to get supplies but they were essentially alone and it felt amazing. Michael dropped anchor at their dock and she wasted to time getting their son inside and in his playpen then came back outside to help unload everything.

"You don't have to help." He said pulling her in for a kiss.

"I told you when I was pregnant with Mike, I'm not fragile." She reminded him.

"I know but still." He said to her and they managed to gather all the bags between them and made their way into the house.

Lincoln and Veronica were on the other side of the island, finally married with a baby on the way. LJ was thrilled to have a sibling. Sara was more thrilled her children would have someone close to their age to play with. After putting everything away, Sara laid down on the couch with Michael while Mike took his afternoon nap. She snuggled close into his chest, the patio doors open to hear the waves crash into the surf.


End file.
